winxclubnickfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloom's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Bloom gets in the series. Magic Winx Charmix Her outfit is a sparkly light blue top decorated with a gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching light blue miniskirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and wears a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Bloom_Transform_Nick.png Bloom_Magic_Winx.jpg Dark Bloom Dark Bloom's outfit top and skirt both Navy Blue with pantyhose added to the outfit still sparkly. Her eyes are almost normal except for turning yellow. Her hair is the same except for her silver tiara. Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Bloom earned her Enchantix in a different way than the rest of the Winx Club, by focusing all the will power, strength and energy she had to defeat the Trix on Pyros. She officially earned her full Enchantix in the Winx Club movie, Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Since this was a very rare and unusual way of earning her Enchantix, Ms. Faragonda warned Bloom that her Enchantix is not very developed and may not work as well for her as the rest of the Winx girls. Before her Enchantix was complete, Bloom was not able to miniaturize with the other Winx girls. But after she saved her parents, she was able to tap into this power. Bloom was the last fairy of the Winx Club to earn her Enchantix. Bloom Enchantix.png Bloom Enchantix 3D.jpg Fairy Dust Her fairy dust vial is blue with a heart-shaped top and handle surrounding it and unlike most of the Winx girls it is on a chain rather than a choker. Believix From top to bottom; Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of below-the-knee high-heeled platform boots, colored pink with a blue heel and toe on each foot and very light blue heels and pink socks. Bloom_Believix.jpg Bloom_Believix_3D.jpg Bloom_Speedix.jpg Bloom_Zoomix.jpg Bloom_Tracix.jpg Sophix Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf armwarmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Lovix Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. Harmonix Bloom's hair is longer and done back in a low-hanging ponytail by a pink ponytail holder. She wears a seashell tiara and has a long light blue-and-pink tutu with a long train behind it. She wears pink heels with pink-and-blue laces that hang off her shoes in ribbons. Her wings are smaller than her Believix ones, and are glittery pink and blue with a touch of green in them. 'Sirenix ' Bloom's Sirenix form consists of a ponytail with purple streaks in that turns green and a lighter shade of orange at certain points in the Infinite Ocean, held back by a blue coral ponytail holder. She wears a sort of blue-and-purple leotard with a mini-tutu and fishnet stockings. Her wings resemble fins, and she wears a blue armband with a pink flower on her wrist. Category:Bloom